Burke County, North Carolina
Burke County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 90,912. Major roads Interstate 40 US Route 64 US Route 64 Bypass US Route 70 US Route 70 Business US Route 221 US Route 321 North Carolina Highway 18 North Carolina Highway 114 North Carolina Highway 126 North Carolina Highway 181 North Carolina Highway 183 Geography Adjacent counties Catawba County (east) Caldwell County (north) Avery County (northwest) Cleveland County (south) Lincoln County (southeast) Rutherford County (southwest) McDowell County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 83.02% White (75,475) 6.33% Black or African American (5,754) 5.61% Hispanic or Latino (5,100) 5.04% Other (4,583) 17.4% (15,818) of Burke County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Burke County has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 16 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.97 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Morganton - 16,918 Towns Connelly Springs - 1,669 Drexel - 1,858 Glen Alpine - 1,517 Hildebran - 2,023 Rutherford College - 1,341 Valdese - 4,490 CDPs Icard - 2,664 Salem - 2,218 Unincorporated communities Enola Jonas Ridge Linville Falls (partly in Avery and McDowell counties) Oak Hill Petersburg Worry Yellow Gap Climate Fun facts * Burke County citizens participated in the Battle of Kings Mountain, which pitted Appalachian frontiersmen against the Loyalist forces of the British commander Ferguson at Kings Mountain, SC in the American Revolution. Rather than waiting for Ferguson to invade their territory, militiamen throughout the Blue Ridge crossed over the mountains and thus were called the "Over Mountain Men". * In 1567, a Spanish expedition arrived and built Fort San Juan, claiming the area for the colony of Spanish Florida. They had been sent by the governor at Santa Elena (Parris Island) in South Carolina. Captain Juan Pardo, leader of the expedition, left about 30 soldiers at the fort while continuing his exploration. In the spring of 1568 the Indians attacked the fort, killing the soldiers and burning the fort. Indians killed the garrisons at five other Spanish forts in the interior. Introduction of European diseases caused high fatalities among the Mississippians, and takeover of survivors by larger tribes led to Native American abandonment of the area. Two hundred years passed before the next Europeans: English, Scots-Irish and German colonists, attempted to settle here again. * In 1885, the Connelly Springs area was found to have a mineral spring, thought to be beneficial in healing a large number of diseases. Mrs. Elmira Connelly opened her spring to others, and before long people were arriving by horse and wagon, and by train, to cart water away in five-gallon demijohns. The popularity of Mrs. Connelly's mineral spring led to the construction of the Connelly Mineral Springs Hotel, a 50-room hotel that was built along the railroad tracks, and near the mineral spring discovered by Mrs. Connelly. As the town grew, it became known as Connelly Springs, and was incorporated as such on May 4, 1920. Category:North Carolina Counties